


For Mollymauk

by Muuberry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mollymauk lives, Poetry, but damn is he head over heels for that purple devil, caleb adores molly, caleb thinks he's damned, flowery language, implication of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muuberry/pseuds/Muuberry
Summary: Caleb writes a poem for Molly
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	For Mollymauk

My heart bursts.  
My world erupts into rainbow and my senses are overtaken by such a sinful display.  
But damned as I am I delve into sin willfully, hungrily, and devour and savor the fruits of this bounty laid before me on silver threads and silken seas.  
Divinity holds no flame to the vibrance you exude, nay, for I have gazed upon a god and my heart ne'er stirred.  
But you, my love, you make me feel as if my breath will never return, for every time I gaze upon you, your beauty steals it from me again and again.  
And damned as I am, I lament every time I leave your arms for fear that you will never return, so I stay as long as I possibly can.  
I stay and relish every fleeting moment we share, never to forget, perfect moments trapped within my mind.  
Oh, what a blessing and a curse it is.  
Each silent night with you soft and warm in my arms, your lavender skin soft beneath my calloused hands.  
Every private moment we steal to kiss and laugh and whisper and promise more, but later... later~  
When later comes, so do we both....  
Power I learned to control fire itself, but you are the flame that will consume me and I willingly cast myself into the blaze for you, my dearest Mollymauk.


End file.
